As operators are aware, vehicles used for carrying loads and towing, whether they be automobiles, pick-up trucks, vans or the like, frequently have a conventional side view mirror which does not enable the driver to see to the rear. This is particularly so where, for instance, an extra wide tow or load is involved such as a boat trailer, trailer home, camping trailer or high and wide load of whatever nature. Campers on the beds of pick-up trucks are another example. These loads are most often not only wide but long and the standard side mounted mirror simply does not permit an adequate line of vision to the rear of the load or tow. In addition there is the problem of blurring caused by vibration of the mirror on its mounting.
One solution with which many drivers are familiar is the extended mirror mounting frame which holds the mirror far enough away from the side of the vehicle so that the driver can observe to the rear of his load or tow. Typically, the extra wide or extended mirror mounts are a three point support frame structure attached to the outside of each front door panel. Unlike many if not most conventional mirror mounts which are rotatable or can fold back, the three point support frame is fixed. If the rotatable mount is accidentally struck, it will collapse or fold back without damage to itself or to the door panel. On the other hand, if a rigid three point extended mirror frame is hit substantial damage can be done to the door panel and/or to the mounting frame itself.
One solution is to change back to the conventional mirror mount when the vehicle is not being used to carry a load or to tow. However, changing mirror mounts is time consuming, tedious and frustrating.
The broad concept of a laterally adjustable mirror, from a first position near the door window to an outer or extended second position to establish a line of vision rearwardly of a load or tow, is old. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,156 to O'Connell a fold back mounting frame bracket is used together with a pivot arm for the mirror. The structure allows the mirror to be at a conventional distance from the driver's window. It also allows the driver to pivot the mirror to an outer position thus enabling him or her to see behind a load or tow.
Another structure for horizontal outward adjustment of a vehicle mirror is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,532 which is a temporary or substitute mirror mounted on the existing side view mirror. Structural principles of such a device are significantly different from the device of this invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,930 to Deedreek an outwardly extendible mirror is provided by a motor driven rack and pinion. The mirror itself is also pivotable with an electric motor driven set of gears. Again, the structure is unrelated in principle or design to the instant device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,173 to Vitalone shows another structurally unrelated system for extending and retracting an outside rear view mirror. British Patent Specification 499,802 shows a very complicated and prohibitively expensive structure for laterally extending and retracting a mirror but it is not pertinent to the invention herein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,021 to Merriss shows a simple slotted slide bar which is secured by a bolt to the upper part of the door panel bracket. Again, however, it is not material to the invention herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,538 shows an entirely different method of supporting the slidable and adjustable mirror mount which is similar to but distinct from the invention of this application. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,614 and 3,048,084 are of interest but structurally and functionally completely different from the instant device.